


原来是姐姐

by ToutIraBien



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToutIraBien/pseuds/ToutIraBien
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 20





	原来是姐姐

李知勋发现崔胜澈的秘密其实是个挺神奇的契机。当时他们俩和全圆佑金珉奎一起租了个挺大的房子，这俩互相看对眼的俩人约洗澡，一个真敢约一个真敢答应，俩人就逮了个宿舍只剩庆尚道人的时候裹着毛巾进去了。全圆佑在家里不是睡觉就是打游戏，反正不会摘耳机，俩人就是在他身后开音响蹦迪他都听不见。

刚进浴室还有点拘谨，你看着我我看着你，莫名其妙的刷了个全程对视的牙。等开了花洒，大家的真面貌就露出来了。崔胜澈先把弟弟抱进怀里，李知勋的身高正好能埋在他胸口，弟弟憋了口气，脸埋在哥哥胸前胡乱蹭着。“哥胸好大啊...还好软。”中间换气的时候李知勋嘟囔了一句，说完又埋进去，这次还拿小尖牙四处留印。

崔胜澈闷声笑了一下，两人胡闹了一会儿，哥哥先进入正题，一把握着两人的那活儿借着水流揉搓。李知勋彼时恋爱都没谈过的一个人，被摸了两把就快喘不过气，掐着哥哥胳膊脸憋的通红。崔胜澈看他满脸是水的可怜样松了手，随便拿水冲冲再去擦李知勋的脸。呼吸没那么困难后李知勋很快变得不耐起来，小幅度挺胯催促哥哥，“哥...胜澈哥，哥继续啊...好难受。”

“继续做什么？”崔胜澈有意逗他，实在是因为害羞的李知勋太可爱了，又很少见。果然一问，李知勋脸又红透了，这回带着耳根子就是艳红艳红的。他把手放到哥哥胸前有意无意的揉着，半天从牙缝里挤出一句“做那档子事儿”。

“那档子事可不是就这样做的，知勋不知道吗？不会连黄片都没看过吧。”崔胜澈低头凑在李知勋耳边，有一些水从他头上飞溅到李知勋耳廓边，激的他抖了抖。李知勋转过头去咬了一口哥哥的下唇，气势汹汹的讲当然看过，还想着哥哥的屁股打了手枪。崔胜澈又笑，抓过李知勋的漂亮手指含了两根进嘴，模糊不清的问：“那现在这样该做什么呢？”

李知勋迟疑了一下，崔胜澈模仿口交咬他手指的画面让他大脑没法很好运作：“...该润滑了。”

“唔...可是这里没有能够润滑的东西呢...”

“我刚进来的时候要拿的，不是哥说不需要...”李知勋微微抬高了声音，要抽身出去拿，“哥真的是，明明还是需要，刚刚为什么...”

崔胜澈吐出那两根手指：“我说不需要，是没有骗知勋的哦。”他又靠近了一点，再次把弟弟拢进怀里，抓着那两根手指摸到自己腿间。李知勋开始以为他是已经做好了扩张，却没想到在阴囊后面摸到了不属于男性的器官。崔胜澈回手关了花洒，凑到已经傻掉的李知勋耳边：“操这里的话，就不用润滑的。”

当然不用润滑，因为那里已经沾满了绝对不是水，而是其他的滑腻体液。李知勋感觉自己像是被洗澡水灌进了头，整个脑袋都胀的慌，但比不过他的阴茎更胀。在他完全消化好这件事之前，身体已经不由自主的用胯部紧紧顶住哥哥下面，反复叫着崔胜澈的名字却说不出其他的话。他的东西也已经被马眼吐出来的体液沾的湿滑，乱动几下就被哥哥饱满的大腿夹着挤到中间，崔胜澈嘤咛一下，还不等他做出什么反应，突然感到穴口一热，涌进了微凉液体。

他一愣，不自然的动了动腿，只觉得又黏又涩，扳过浑身通红的李知勋一看，弟弟下面虽然还硬着，头部却挂了不少白浊。李知勋惊慌之下有点百口莫辩，想要捂脸又觉得还是要解释清楚自己不是不行，手僵在半空不知所措，话还没说出口老二到先软下去。这下更像不行了，李知勋急着解释，更急着硬，手伸下去要给自己强制打硬。崔胜澈看他手忙脚乱的样子实在很想笑，但他深知要是这时候笑了，恐怕李知勋真的就不行了。

崔胜澈欠身咬住了李知勋正在说胡话的嘴，皱着鼻子蹭了蹭他发凉的鼻头，一边吻着一边拂掉李知勋正在对他自己的阴茎实施暴行的手。感觉到弟弟情绪渐缓后才停止接吻蹲下身去，舔舔半勃的东西，让它亲昵的蹭在自己脸蛋上。“会给知勋口硬的，”他这样安慰李知勋，“第一次嘛...不要难为情啦，哥第一次玩玩具的时候差点爽到尿在床上呢。”

当然如果崔胜澈有后眼，能够预知未来发生的事的话，他是决计不会和盘托出的。破处这种事对他来讲没什么激发，对于李知勋则像是点通了任督二脉。不仅第一次——这里指第一次插进去——就把前面后面都操到透才罢休，有关于他提过的玩玩具玩到快失禁更是上心的很，只要被他抓到在浴室做爱的机会，一定要让他穿金戴银的做。自己操着前面，后面拿假阴茎插着都算是常规操作，赶在家里只有他俩的时候，还要在两边乳头上都贴上跳蛋，阴茎也插上尿道棒，玩到崔胜澈后面几天走路都脚步虚浮才行。

想做爱的话也不会直白的说。崔胜澈是属于有需求就大大方方的说出来的人，李知勋含蓄很多。虽然做的时候凶得很，真要他在衣着整齐的时候讲出做爱两个字能生生憋死，每次都是拉住崔胜澈的衣服，忸怩半天叫出一声姐姐。那副模样崔胜澈看多少次都会被蒙蔽，往往屁股还痛得很就被几声软软的姐姐哄的自己脱了裤子主动去要。因此一周里总有两三天挂着大大的黑眼圈在家里走动。

那时候还在和金珉奎他们一起住，全圆佑不善观察也不多言语，金珉奎看到了就要讽刺他纵欲过度。崔胜澈虽然做的时候常常在哭，实际上心里喜欢的不得了，金珉奎的嘲讽他听起来像是嫉妒的酸话，毕竟在他看来做爱都只会两个姿势的全圆佑太枯燥了，因此每次都会演变成莫名其妙的成人辩论赛。全圆佑是根本不听的，李知勋在旁边听的可起劲，每吵一次下回就更努力，美其名曰让哥哥有更多吵架的资本。

时间长了崔胜澈完全吃不消，甚至演变到了工作的时候都会不由自主的两眼发直无法集中，虽然他和李知勋的职业都不用通勤，但长此以往也不是事儿。痛定思痛下，崔胜澈拉着李知勋搬了出去，两人租个大户型两居正好够用。一个卧室睡觉，另一个改成了工作室，对角线上一边一台电脑，李知勋在进门左手写歌，崔胜澈在进门右手直播游戏。崔胜澈的粉丝也大多知道他有个男朋友，因此偶尔拍到李知勋也无所谓，还会叫他打声招呼。

但李知勋工作的时候崔胜澈就不开直播了，这里的工作是指需要赶作歌曲压力很大的时候，这种情况下李知勋不知道什么时候就会把他扯过来动手动脚，却很经常的摸到一半又停下来接着埋头工作。开始崔胜澈还会不服气，钻到桌子底下卖力气给他口交，做了几次发现即使努力到腮帮发酸也始终半软不硬，后面就完全放弃了。乖乖侧坐在李知勋大腿上随便他咬自己的奶子，偶尔投喂点吃的喝的。想要做直白粗暴的爱的话就拖过椅子自己靠在上面玩玩具，玩到完全过分的程度后哭着求欢，十有八九会被李知勋按到桌子上好好教训一顿。

这样完全不节制的后果就是怀孕了，查出来时两人都吓得不行，主要是在查出来前一个多月里仍在随心所欲的胡闹。好在检查后发现并没有造成什么伤害。李知勋高兴的北都找不着，每做一个track都想拿来给未出世的孩子做礼物，被崔胜澈忍无可忍一通暴打才找回点理智

“至少也要知道是男是女再写吧！”他是这么说的。李知勋虽然对此不大苟同，但他本来就惯着崔胜澈(除了那事儿)，孕期更是言听计从，那些个做了一半的歌就统统被收进了文件夹，打算等孩子抓阄的时候每首歌刻张盘，抓到哪首写哪首。

不过比起生完孩子后的生活，崔胜澈倒觉得两三天拿着一首歌来问他这个送给孩子行不行的李知勋算得上是甜蜜的烦恼。倒不是说多累，李知勋照顾他照顾的无微不至，连一双之前从没做过家务的手都变得粗糙很多。主要是李知勋像是变了个人似的，分明早就可以痛快做爱了，这人却像被柳下惠附身似的，老二硬的跟棍子似的贴在他屁股上，都能面不改色的继续哄他睡觉。

这样不行，但该怎么做他也不知道，还是金珉奎来看他时听他抱怨，说自己有个同岁朋友也是最近生的孩子，就没有这样的苦恼，回去给他打听打听是怎么做的。金珉奎办事效率高，刚从他家离开没几分钟就推过来一个名片，说已经交代过情况，让他们两个人自己交流。

加上了才发现并不是完全陌生的人，这个叫李硕珉的原来和他是同校出身，他老公还是李知勋的发小。互通有无后李硕珉也没有开始那么害羞，一股脑的给崔胜澈交了底。他说其实开始的两三个月权顺荣也畏手畏脚的，还因为已经憋到抱抱他都会勃起的地步试图分床睡，直到有一次被他看见权顺荣看他吸奶看到眼睛发直，叫他来帮忙时主动上手摸他下面，才又恢复正常的性生活。

崔胜澈听过后简直喜不自胜，别的他未必能成，靠奶子还不容易。李知勋不知道从哪给他打听的秘方，天天给他打红枣核桃奶糊，正搞得他奶多到洗澡都往下流。谢过李硕珉后，趁着保姆刚走李知勋正在哄孩子睡觉赶紧洗了个澡，特意挑了一件李知勋的白t套上，自己随手揉两下就有奶流出来，洇在衣服上两团水渍。万事俱备，崔胜澈靠在床头装出一副不适的样子，做好随时迎接李知勋的准备。

李知勋轻手轻脚摸进卧室时，正看到崔胜澈半个身子卷着被子扭来扭去，皱着眉很不舒服的模样。赶紧三两步小跑过去问他是怎么了，崔胜澈眨巴着有些发红的眼睛说腰疼，要靠他身上。李知勋自然当真了，脱了上衣裤子挤到崔胜澈身后，把他抱到两腿中间，叫他贴着自己热乎乎的胸部靠着。想着大不了就这么凑合睡一宿，没两分钟崔胜澈又闹开了，这回说话都带着哭腔。

“知勋，呜...我胸部好难受，给我揉一揉好不好...”

李知勋有点犹豫，虽然顺着崔胜澈的意已经覆在软肉上，但迟迟不敢用力。崔胜澈也不是第一次说自己奶涨了，但他哪次都没敢揉过。原本哥哥的胸就像催情药一样，只是给他看一看都能勃起，真的上手揉的话他可未必控制的住自己不做点什么。但崔胜澈往常只是抱怨一下，今天像是真的难受的紧，自己挺着胸脯往他手里凑。

“还不是你每天给我喝的那个，唔，那个什么糊糊...”崔胜澈见他不动作，扭着脖子开始撒娇，“涨死了，真的好难受，知勋...知勋就给我揉揉吧...”

李知勋咽了咽口水：“姐姐...”

他想要是真的揉了恐怕避免不了要尽兴的打一炮，担心崔胜澈没有理解到他的顾虑，做了之后要和他闹脾气，只好压着嗓子讲“暗号”。没想到崔胜澈听过后扭的更厉害，一边用屁股蹭着他已经硬起来的东西，一边又把他手按在胸前说着“帮帮姐姐吧”这种话。覆在他胸前的掌心已经感受到湿意，李知勋后知后觉的想到，应该是流出来的奶水。

这下完全忍不住了，发现是自己的白t之后更上头，两手抓着领口用力，生生给撕开了。崔胜澈原本因为健身的原因胸就不小，这时候像是被充足的奶水涨起来，连皮肤都有点撑薄了的感觉。乳头比起原来颜色深了一些，因此和流出来的奶水对比更强烈。徒手摸上去的时候李知勋甚至屏住了呼吸，才刚刚抓在手里揉了一下，怀里崔胜澈猛地一拱，一股奶水直溅到床单上。

“...姐姐。”

这一声比之前沙哑很多，崔胜澈沉浸在终于要恢复性生活的喜悦里有些迟缓，又磨蹭几下才发出一声鼻音示意他听到了。李知勋把着他的膝盖将他扶到自己腿上坐好，热烘烘的那根硬棒子抵在他故意没穿内裤的腿间，被肉缝里流出来的体液打湿了不少。李知勋反手去摸床头柜时崔胜澈还没意识到要发生什么，等他看到口球被拿出来才意识到不好，挣扎着要逃。

但已经为时已晚，李知勋一手抱住他的腰，借着他起身的高度正好插进去，口球也被眼疾手快的塞进嘴里。原本就是奶多到洗澡都会流的情况，这下被插了下面，更是完全失控的往外流。李知勋急的连扣好口球的时间都等不了，不给他缓冲时间迫不及待的抽插，用力到随着动作不由自主的发出闷哼。

光是想象此时卖力的李知勋都能想到有多性感，更何况他们此刻的位置正对着梳妆镜，崔胜澈一抬头就能看到埋头苦干的男人。被堵住嘴巴发不出叫声，感官更加集中于下面，忍不住一直缩紧去咬那根肉棒。做起爱来李知勋变凶很多，被夹的差点缴械，一巴掌就拍到他极富弹性的屁股上。崔胜澈咬着口球直呜咽，扭着屁股去迎合李知勋，试图让他再失控一点。

“西...姐姐真的是，疯了吗...这个时候还敢这样...”李知勋兴奋到爆了粗口，又掌掴几下泛了红痕的臀瓣，一手抓着崔胜澈两个手腕把他上身全拉起来。从镜子里看到的瞬间他想他才是要疯了的那个。崔胜澈已经爽的掉泪，眼角飞红一片眼睛也润的，控制不住流出来的涎液全挂在口球上，这些画面已经够色情了，但都比不过已经四处都是奶渍的上半身和随着抽插涌出液体的乳头。真是疯了，李知勋把人转过来，解开口球换成自己的嘴堵上去时想，明天恐怕要麻烦保姆来的路上买一罐奶粉应急，毕竟妈妈的奶今夜要用来给他洗澡了。


End file.
